Administration The Administrative Core of the HCCC provides administrative support to the HCCC's Director, Senior Leadership, Program Leaders, Core Facility Directors and Center Members. The role of the Administrative Core is to facilitate all HCCC research functions including: 1) Fiscal and financial management 2) Communications 3) Human resources 4) Budget preparation 5) Progress reports 6) Research education 7) Space utilization and Construction 8) Strategic planning The Administrative Core provides oversight to the institutional support provided to the HCCC, endowment funds based in The University of Iowa Foundation, and authority over grant support. The HCCC Administrative Core provides post-award responsibility for the financial management of the CCSG. The Administrative office ensures the proper disposition of all budgetary expenditures in accordance with University and Federal regulations and policies.